Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 17
'Endlich besiegt oder Doch nicht?' Das kann nicht sein aber du bist es wirklich Vater“ „ähm habe ich ihrgent was verpasst oder wie“ fragte Dominik „nun ich habe es euch nicht erzählt aber das in der Realen Welt ist nur mein Stiefvater mein richtiger Vater war Archäologe er ist bei einer Ausgrabung in Japan verschwunden nun Ja und ich hätte selber nie erwartet ihn hier wieder zutreffen das er auch noch lebt freut mich am meisten“ „nun ja mein Sohn ich bin nur ein Geist der hier um her wandert auf der such nach Frieden“ „was aber, aber wie wer nein bitte sag das, dass nicht wahr ist“ als ich das Hörte kamen mir die tränen dann faste mir mein Vater auf den kopf „ic kann dir gerne sagen wer es wahr, es wahr kurz nach dem ich in die Digiwelt kam da griff mich dieses Skallmon an aber ein Mutiger Mann rette mich sein Name war Spanzer Damon der hatte Skallmon nur mit deiner Faust Besiegt doch es Kamm wieder und da es wusste was Damon vor hatte wich es den schlag aus und Stach mir ein Knochen Schwert durch den Bauch ja und seit dem wandere ich durch die vier Universum ich wollte dich schon früher kontaktieren aber der Moment wo euch Bahamon angriff schien mir der richtige Moment“ „ok ich verstehe schon Vater ich werde dich rächen und wenn es das letzte ist, ein Mann ein Wort also heißt es jetzt abschied nehmen Vater“ „ja Mein Sohn aber ich bin immer bei dir“ und so gingen wir auch in das Dritte Universum und dort mussten wir Skallmon besiegen. (Währen dessen in einem Gebäude der DATS) „Kommandant wir haben digimon Alarm“ „ok schickt Tomas Yoshino und Marcus hin“ „das brauchen sie nicht wir haben es Gehört Kommandant also los Leute ach ja wo ist es dann das digimon“ „nun ja es sind sogar 2 digimon und noch etwas anderes aber davon geht auch eine hohe digimon Strahlung ab sie sind oben auf den Bergen vor der Stadt und sie Bewegen sie langsam in Richtung Osten zur Brücke“ „ok den Rest übernehmen wir“ (und wie der Bei Dominik, mir und unseren digimon) Mann wie sollen wir denn nur Skallmon finden“ fragte Dominik mich „ich habe das Gefühl nicht wir finde es sondern es findet uns und die Drei da vorne machen mir auch keinen symptomatischen Eindruck“ „Bitte tretet von diesen digimon weg sie sind fest genommen“ sagte ein junge in Blauer Kleidung „was wollt ihr ihr habt uns nicht zu sagen wer seit ihr überhaupt“ sagte ich und stellte mich vor Guilmon „Wir sind von der DATS und wir werden diese digimon mit nehmen und dann eure Gedächtnis löschen“ na dann kommt doch und holt sie euch“ sagte ich und dann kam auch schon der Junge mit der Roten Kleidung auf mich zu und wollte mich schlagen „für dich brauche ich mein Schwert nicht“ und dann rannte ich auch los und Holte zum Schlag aus als unsere Fäuste aufeinander schlugen entfachten sich bei beiden von uns ein Daten Strom in der Faust „wie geht das denn er hat nicht mal zusammen gezuckt und wie ich gespürt habe war das noch nicht mal seine ganze kraft“ sagte Der junge in der Roten Kleidung „was ist das hier was hast du gemacht“ „das ist ein digishoul aber wie konnte das bei mir entfachen du bist ein Mensch oder“ „ja das bin ich aber ich habe leicht DNS Stränge von einem Digimon das jetzt mein Partner ist und ihr werdet uns nicht trennen Guilmon mach dich bereit“ „Ok wartet mal das wussten wir nicht also kommt mit wir bringen euch zu unserem Kommandant“ sagte Der Junge In der Blauen Kleidung „ok wir Kommen mit stellt euch aber erst mal vor“ sagte nun Dominik „ok ich in Tomas Norstein und das ist mein Partner Gaomon“sagt der Junge in Blau „ich bin Yoshino Fuijeda und das ist mein Partner Lalamon“ sagte nun die Frau in Rosa „und ich bin der Beste Straßen Kämpfer der Welt ich bin Marcus Damon und das ist mein Partner Agumon und jetzt zu euch wer seit ihr“ „ich bin Dominik Salo und das ist mein Partner terriamon“ „und ich bin Christopher Kudo und habe ich da richtig gehört du bist Spanzer Damon's Sohn“ „ja woher kennst du meinen Vater“ fragte Marcus „das erzähle ich dir auf den Weg zu eure Komisch DATS können wir in euren Auto mit Fahren wir haben es langsam satt immer nur zu Fuß zu gehen“ „ok“ sagte Yoshino „also Marcus ich kennen deinen Vater nicht Persönlich ich habe ihn nur von mein Vater gehört und das was ich euch jetzt erzähle könnt ihr glauben oder nicht aber wir gehören nicht in dieses Universum wir sind nur hier um ein digimon zu suchen und zu vernichten um meinen Vater zu rächen und ich muss mit deinem Vater sprechen weil ich ihn danken muss das er es versucht hat meinen Vater zu retten“ „ok ich verstehe ich glaube dir auch und zu deinem Glück ist Mein Vater gerade in der DATS also Yoshino gib Gas“ sagte Marcus „du hast mir nicht zu sagen aber ich gebe Trotzdem Gas“ sagte Yoshino und gab so viel Gas das ich Angst bekam aus dem Auto zu Fallen „so da sind wir geht schon mal rein ich komme gleich nach“ „ok Yoshino aber beeile dich“ „ja das ach ich“ reif sie zurück „ok und wir bringen euch zum Kommandant und meinem Vater“ sagte Marcus und ging vor „Kommandant erstatte Bericht haben die ziel Objekte gefunden und sie hier her gebracht es handelt sich um Dominik solo und Christopher Kudo sie beide haben Digimon bei sich die offenbar ihre Partner sind“ sagte Tomas zu ihren Kommandant „hast du Da gerade Christopher Kudo gesagt etwa der Christopher Kudo der Sohn von Tony Kudo's Sohn“ „ja genau der Bin ich und ich muss ihnen Danken das sie alles versucht haben Meinen Vater zu retten“ ich verbeugte mich vor Spanzer Damon doch er sagt „du muss dich nicht verbeugen ich habe ehr Respekt vor dir du bist ziemlich Groß geworden und auch ziemlich Stark hoffe ich doch wenn dem so sei bist du wahrlich Tony Kudo's Sohn“ „ja Vater er ist ziemlich stark und dann müsstest du wissen das er hier nicht her gehört oder aber zuvor müssen sie noch ein Digimon finden wie heißt es eigentlich“ fragte Marcus mich „Skallmon“ gut und jetzt können wir euch auch hel...“ auf ein mal gab es ein riesigen knall und das Auto in dem Wir saßen flog durch das Fenster rein „Omg Yoshino“ riefen alle es rannten alle die Treppen runter zum Parkplatz außer ich ich sprang aus dem Fenster und landete ohne einen Kratzer auf dem Boden „wo ist sie habt ihr sie gefunden“ Rief Tomas doch keiner Fand Yoshino dann sah ich unter einem Auto Frack eine hand und ich rannte hin und versuchte das Auto an zu heben doch ich schaffte es nicht dann half mir Guilmon auch noch und dann kamen auch Marcus und Agumon die dann mit halfen wir räumten das Auto weg und da lagen Yoshino und Lalamon und dann hörte ich ein lachen was mir bekannt vorkam „Hahaha jetzt habe ich euch Los Terror Greymon, Neo Devimon macht sie fertig“ „Was du schon wieder jetzt mach ich dich Fertig du wirst Zahlen Skallmon!!!!!“ last ihn uns helfen Los Agumon wir übernehmen diese Terror Greymon“ „warte Marcus wir helfen dir los Gaomon“ Marcus rannte auf Terror Greymon zu und verpasste ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht dabei Fiel es um dann sagten Tomas und Marcus im gleichen Takt „digishoul aufladen Mega Spannung“ „Agumon digitiert zu Shinegreymon“ „Gaomon digitiert zu Miragegaogamon“ da nach riefen Tomas und Marcus „digishoul Burst“ und Shinegreymon und Miragegaogamon machten eine weitere vorm „Shinegreymon Burst Mode“ „Miragegaogamon Burst Mode“ „Terriamon mach dich bereit wir nehmen Neo Devimon digiarmorei der Wünsche erstrahle“ „Coraxmon wechselt zu Waikinyamon los geht’s Höllen Feuer“ „Kraft Explosion“ „Vollmond Rakete“ alle trafen ihr Gegner mit ihren Attacken doch ein war merkwürdige ihr Gegner wurden zu leicht Besiegt doch sie verwandelten sich nicht in Digieier sondern ihre Daten wurden aufgesaugt und landeten in einem riesigen Box „Du Monster jetzt wirst du Büßen dich mach ich kalt“ ich versuchte Skallmon mit dem Schwert zu Treffen doch es Schlug mich Weg und Kümmerte sich um die anderen die es mit einem angriff seiner Knochen Sense außer Gefecht Setzte „na warte ich zeige es dir jetzt geht rund“ ich griff es wieder an doch auch dieses mal brachte es nichts dann versuchten ich was anderes „los Guilmon wir machen eine armodigitation“ „jawohl“ „digiarmorei der Wut Erstrahle“ „als Sun Greymon haben wir eine chanse dich zu besiegen Skallmon Solare Sternen hiebe“ Skallmon wich den angriffen ganz einfach aus er wich auch den Sternen Zerstäuber aus nichts half uns blieb nur eine Möglichkeit „bist du bereit Guilmon“ „ja Christopher“ „Solare Sternen Explosion!!!!“ dieser angriff Kostete Guilmon und mir beiner alle Kräfte, ich sah nur wie Skallmon sich in Daten auflöste „ja wir haben es geschafft das war's ich habe meinen Vater gerecht“ „oder wohl nicht du hast mir nur geholfen zu Baganmon zu digitiren du kleiner Schwächling du bist genau so schwach wie dein Dummer Vater“ ich sah mich noch mal um und sah das die Box Kaputt war „so spricht nimmer über meinen Vater du Mist Digimon jetzt Treibe ich dir den Gar aus“ ich konnte im Moment nicht mit Meinem Partner digitiren und auch nicht digitiren lassen ich versuchte Baganmon zu erwischen doch es haute mich jedes mal weg „ich habe versagt ich kann meine Freunde meinen Partner und nicht mal mich Retten ich muss Stärker wer den, ich Muss Stärker wer den, ich muss Stärker wer den!!!!!!!!“ schrie ich in den Nacht Himmel auf einmal leuchtete ein Daten Strom um mich herum „das ist Mein digishoul Moment jetzt habe ich es“ ich bündelte das digishoul in meiner hand und Transportiere diese Energie in mein Schwert/ Digiveise und dann begann Guilmon an zu leuchten und verbannt sich mit meinem Schwert „Christopher jetzt machen wir es Fertig vertrau mir“ Sagte Guilmon „ok“ ich nahm alle meine Kraft zusammen und sprang hoch bis zu seinem Kopf „Baganmon das ist dein Ende Göttlicher Seelen Reiser!!!!!!!!“ ich spaltete es von Oben bis unten als es sich Komplet auf Löste Wurden die anderen auch endlich wach ich nahm Dominik der Noch schlief verabschiede mich noch Von Marcus und seinen freunden und sagte zu Marcus noch „wir sehen uns wieder und dann werden wir sehen wer stärker ist“ „ok Kommt gut nach hause“ sagte Marcus, so verschwanden wir in dem Tor das uns nach hause brachte